Microscopic
by BlueHibiscus11
Summary: Angela found out about the bathtub incident. She wants details from Brennan. Angela finally finds out what Booth's nickname is. According to Bones of course...


A/N: I thought of this story while I was bored at work. Yes, I think of Bones when I'm supposed to be working. Hope you like it. Please be nice…

Disclaimer: I do not own Bones. Sadly…

* * *

Temperance Brennan was in her office trying to work on her latest chapter, but for some reason she has been staring at the blank screen in front of her for the last hour.

Frustration is now her next enemy. Giving up, she turned the computer off and laid her head on the desk. Angela was about to knock on the

door when she found a very frustrated Brennan in her office.

"Hey there sweetie, rough day?" She asked.

"Hey Ange. I was trying to write at least one chapter to make my editor happy but I can't seem to get my thoughts together."

"Why? Is there something wrong? Is it about Booth and his fake death? Sweetie, he is your partner, you need to talk to him about that."

"I did talk to him about it. But I'm still angry you know? I mean I know I was supposed to be on that list but thanks to Sweets and all his psychology nonsense, he decided not to tell me."

Brennan made a mental note to maybe pummel Sweet at a later time.

"Forget Sweets. This is about you and Booth. Bren, I am telling you right now that he did not mean to hurt you in any way. I will bet all my designer clothes

plus all my shoes on this. and you know that I worship my wardrobe and I occasionally sleep with my Jimmy Choos on."

Brennan smiled. "Wow Ange, I don't know what to say. I know how important your clothes and shoes are to you. I would even say that if there was a fire, you would probably save

them first before me. Seriously though Ange, we did talk. I went over his place and I yelled at him, and he explained his side, and I yelled some more, and I think we are okay now."

"First let me just make myself clear, if there was a fire sweetie, I would make you help me carry all my clothes and my shoes and my purses. So please don't ever think that I will leave

you there. Now that we have that settled, back to Booth. So you just showed up at his place and yelled at him?" Angela tried to picture Brennan doing just that.

"Yes. He was in the bathtub, drinking beer, from a beer hat, while reading a comic book." Brennan explained. Angela waited for her to continue, but Brennan just sat there looking at her.

"Bren, sweetie, I love you to death but you can't just tell me that you walked in on Booth in the bathtub and just stop your story there. No way.

Tell me all about it. Don't leave anything out.'

"Ange! What do you want me to say? I didn't mean to walk in on him like that. I was just so mad at him and I needed to talk to him right away."

Brennan was sure she blushing.

"So he was naked right? And he had a beer hat on? I bet he looked hot. Only Booth would look hot with beer hat on."

"Yes he was naked." Brennan tried not to remember how he looked naked. Angela smirked. She would have to ask Special Agent Seeley Booth about this later.

"So I gotta ask sweetie, as your bestfriend, I have earn the right to ask you. So on the scale of one to ten, ten being the biggest, how bi.."

Brennan did not let her finish the question.

"Angela Montenegro! I will not answer that question. I did not exactly take pictures you know."

"Bren, is just a simple question. Same thing when you and Booth finally rip each other's clothes off and get all the sexual tension out of the way, I will still be here to ask you for the

details. So you might as well start now with seeing him naked. Baby steps you know?"

Temperance thought about what Angela said. She knew her bestfriend was not kidding. She will not let it go until she gets what she wants.

There is no way she can get out of this. Angela is the only person that can force her to do things she won't normally do. In a way, Angela is her kryptonite, her weakness.

"Well I guess if I have to use your scale of one to ten…"

It was Angela's turn to interrupt her now. "Sweetie you are Dr. Temperance Brennan, you don't guess, remember?"

Brennan sighed. She can't believe she is actually having this conversation with her deranged but lovable bestfriend.

"Fine. With your asinine scale of one to ten, I would say that Booth is a."

"Dr. B, I have analyze all the particulates on the victim's clothes and I'm ready to show you what I found."

Hodgins had just walked in and from the look on Angela's face, he knew he should have waited.

Angela was livid. "Hodgins I am going to kill you and make it look like an accident!"

"I'm sorry, did I interrupt something? He nervously asked.

"No you did not. Alright show me what you found." Brennan stood up and followed Hodgins to the platform.

"Bren come on! You can't live me hanging like that."

"Angela how about I will think about this, and I will give you an answer tomorrow."

"Fine. But you better bet your anthropological ass that you are not getting out of this."

Angela watched Brennan walked away. If she wants to wait till tomorrow, fine, she can have until then. She smiled.

The next day, Brennan came in to her office and was surprised to find Angela waiting for her.

"Ange, did you sleep in my office?"

"Funny sweetie. No I did not. So you ready to answer me?"

"Yes. Remember when I told you about cops and nicknames?"

Angela smiled wickedly. _Oh this is going to be even better than I expected, she thought_.

"Yeah I remember. We thought Sully had a "little" problem cause they called him peanut. Why? Does Booth have a nickname too?" She asked excitedly.

"Yes, Sully was called peanut. And I'm not sure if Booth has a nickname. But if I had to give him one, he would be."

"Bones! Hey come on we have to go. We have a case!"

"Oh for the love of Mother Teresa! Booth! Can you go away for a minute? I waited all night for this!" Angela cried.

"Whoa there Angela. What is going on? Bones is she okay?" Booth asked worriedly.

"She is fine Booth. Just a little exasperated. Let me get my things and we can go."

"Bren.. You promise." Angela looked like a little girl that just had her candy taken away. Brennan laughed. So while she was getting her things she decided to tell her anyway.

Booth was standing by her door with a confused look on his face.

"Okay Ange, so the nickname, well if you know who was called peanut, then the one you are inquiring about would be a micro organism. Let's go Booth. Bye Ange. See you later."

Booth led her out of her office with his hand on her back like always.

Angela just sat there and tried to process Brennan's answer. _What? A micro organism? Leave it to Brennan to say something like that. An eight or a nine would have been good._

_Was I asking for too much? Seriously._

She finally walked out of the office and she knew just the right person to ask.

"Hey Hodgins. I need to ask you something. And you owe me. Remember that time when you interrupted my conversation with Bren? Oh wait that was just yesterday."

Angela said sarcastically.

"Shoot. What is the question?"

"When someone uses micro organism to describe something, how would you interpret that?"

"Well that would mean that it is microscopic. Which means that it is too small to be seen by the naked human eye. So a microscope would be helpful. There are many kinds of micro or…."

Hodgins explanation was interrupted by Angela laughing. Then her laughing turned to little giggles. She had tears coming out of her eyes. Hodgins was getting worried.

"Angie? Are you okay?"

When she finally stopped with her outburst, she sat down and calmed herself.

"Yeah I'm fine. Sorry. Thank you for explaining that to me. And I wasn't laughing at you."

"Bones I thought you got everything you needed. We were supposed to be at the crime scene like hours ago!" Booth was clearly annoyed.

"I am sorry Booth, but I need my phone. Angela distracted me so I forgot it."

Angela smiled. "Sweetie! I have one last one question. So when are you going to take it for a test drive?"

"Angela! I do not have time for this. I got my phone Booth let's go"

"Wait. Bones are you buying a new car?"

"What? No Booth. Why should I buy a new car?"

"Well Angela said something about test driving. So I assumed that you are buying a car"

"Don't listen to Angela. Let's go Booth. We are late." Brennan grabbed Booth's arm.

"Bye Sweetie. Remember it's all about the mileage! And Booth, see you later micro man!"

-END-


End file.
